New Character Template
First off, if you have not already read the Player Agreement and the House Rules, go do that. Creating a Page You can create a new page in one of two ways: The first is to type in your address bar http://new-albion-vtm.wikia.com/wiki/Your_Article_Here (replacing, of course, "Your_Article_Here" with your character's full name, paying attention to capitalization.) Once there, click Click here to start this page! The second way is to go to Special:Createpage and start from there. Voila, you have a new character page to work with. Adding an Infobox Before you continue, make sure you're in code view (by clicking the "source" button on the top right of the wikia editor), and then grab the appropriate infobox from Infobox Templates. Paste it in the top of the document, and fill it out. The Rest The following is a rough template of what we like to see on a character's page. All information here is intended as placeholders and prompts. The more information you provide about your character, the better we can understand them and thus, can better integrate them into the mutual stories of New Albion. Description A physical description of your character. Personality Tell us some things about your character. What do they like/dislike? Do they have any notable habits? How do they interact with people? Etc. History A good rule of thumb here is simply to explain how your character got to New Albion. If you want to perform a deeper dive into the character history, feel free, but it's not entirely necessary and can go be explained IC as you like. Sheet Note that the code before this text simply hides it in a collapsible spoiler tag. You can move the after the Merits & Flaws section to wherever you need to hide as much as you like (that's the end of the spoiler tag). Get your character sheet template from here, put it in this section and fill it out. Backgrounds Explain all your backgrounds here, should they need a more in-depth explanation. ;Background: Text. Specialties List here, if any. Copy the below if you need to. Talents ;Talent (Specialty): Text. Skills ;Skill (Specialty): Text. Knowledges ;Knowledge (Specialty): Text. Techniques From LARP rules we're borrowing. ;Technique Title: Technique Rules. Merits & Flaws Explain all your merits and flaws here, should they need a more in-depth explanation. Copy the below if needed. Merits ;Merit: Text. Flaws ;Flaw: Text. Relationships Here you can place a list and commentary with your character's thoughts and opinions on others. *Nickname: "Quote." Additional Pictures File:filename|Picture text. File:filename|Picture text. Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Character Concepts You don't have to follow this template exactly if you don't want to, but it gives you a good idea of what we're looking for in an app. Feel free to look at other character pages to see examples, and please look over the Character Generation page. Wrapping Up Once you've got everything put together as you like it, tag a staff member to give your page one last check. Once they give you the okay, you can change your page's category from Category:Character Concepts to Category:Current_PCs by replacing Category:Character Concepts with Category:Current_PCs. And then you're good to go! Category:Reference